


Something About Us

by ravendell



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Interview style, M/M, Newt's POV, Slow Build
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravendell/pseuds/ravendell
Summary: 从前关系很近，书信很远；兜兜转转，一生只爱一人。





	Something About Us

**Author's Note:**

> 记一次电话访谈，总感觉我写的是雀斑而不是学长啊哈哈;)))

 

**我们十分荣幸今日能邀请到当红作家兼神奇动物研究及保护学家，Newt Scamander先生，与我们分享一位对他此生而言，最重要，最珍贵，也是最不可或缺的人。Scamander先生，你好吗？**

我很好，谢谢，谢谢你们邀请我！

 

**众所周知，长期占据“身为巫师必看的一本书”排行榜前三位的《神奇动物在哪里》，便是Scamander先生的处女作。本书以介绍不同种类及不同特征的神奇动物为内容，现于各个书局火热贩售中！不仅如此，本书亦有麻瓜专用版本，此版本被转译成多国语言，遍布世界各地。**

你过奖了，我也没想过它会如此畅销。万幸这本书出版后，广大巫师——甚至是麻瓜——开始支持我们的工作；亦有巫师投身到我们的行业，着手照顾并保护这些频临灭绝的孩子们。

 

**不得不说，你是一位伟人，一位不逊于任何在沙场上顽强拼搏的狂战士，又不劣于手持笔和纸展开思想战争的革命者。你的慧眼洞察了世人忽略的细节，你的行为拯救了在社会角落的苟延残息的弱者，而这种精神无疑是难能可贵且值得嘉奖的。**

我并不觉得我有你说的那么好，真的。我只是衷心于自己的理想，希冀能目睹梦想成真的追梦人罢了。

 

**是你太谦虚了。事不宜迟，你愿意聊聊“他”在你心目中是个怎样的人吗？就大众而言，他是个忠心耿耿的下属，是个一丝不苟的上司，是个实力雄厚的傲罗，更是个敢作敢当的恋人。**

是的，他就是这样一个完美无暇的人，说的难听点儿就是个患有洁癖和强迫症的工作狂——哎，恐怕今夜又是个不眠之夜了（笑）——他诚然在某些方面固执，傲慢又自大，曾因工作过度而把我们的结婚纪念日抛诸脑后；可他亦有耐性，细心而且体贴，又在公事统统处理完毕后，向（Seraphina）Picquery女士申请月假，以弥补彼此孤寂度过的结婚纪念日。最重要的是，他信任我，我也信任他。

 

**假说我完全不想知道你们晚上会做什么事，那么我的良心肯定是被梅林吃了。倘若你不透露一些内情，我真的会因好奇过度而幻想至死！**

用他的话来说便是“关你屁事”。不过，我们的夜生活很健康，你不必担心（笑）。

 

**好吧，谈谈你们是怎样认识的？**

如果我没记错，他在我还是霍格沃茨三年级生的时候来过我家……又或许是四年级的时候？好吧，具体时间我记不清了。他和Theseus（Scamander）——我的兄长，赫赫有名的战争英雄，你知道的——分别是当时伊法魔尼与霍格沃茨的交换生，他们要在升入七年级时的暑假到各方家中寄宿两周，完成一系列的实地考察任务。

 

**感情果然都是从小培育的。**

你可以这么说。但在我看来，这一切不过皆是歪打误撞而成的结果，称不上培育。毕竟我在那两周里和他说上话的次数屈指可数——他赶报告和功课忙得不可开交，我不想打搅他；更何况Theseus不在，我也不敢找他搭话。

 

**我能想象得到您当时踌躇不前的模样，交际对那时候的您而言一定很困难吧？**

很不幸的是，你说的对。我那时紧张得找不出一个能撬开话匣子的契机，刚开始与他在厨房或走廊擦身而过都不曾打招呼，只想把头埋进衣服领子里，好让他感觉不到我的难堪和忧愁。可他必然留意到了我的不自然，因为他每每朝我投来的视线里皆焕发着毫不掩饰的疑虑。后来情况才好转，他经过我时常常向我道早晚安，而出于礼貌我亦会朝他回以颔首。

 

**所以，是他先主动的？**

虽然我很不情愿承认，不过你又说对了。他似乎能捕捉到我所有来不及说出口的欲念，否则他又怎能来得及抢在我的前面提出一次又一次的邀请，付出这么多推动我们交往的努力？那时候，我甚至怀疑他觉得我在家中无所事事的样子尤其烦人——你要知道，身为一个像Theseus那般优秀的学生该有多忙碌——他近乎每天都在看书，而我在一旁捣鼓药草的身影铁定是打搅他集中注意力的罪魁祸首……

 

**千万别这么想，你一点儿都不烦人！我愿意以梅林的底裤发誓，他亦不会觉得你烦。你只是太自卑了。**

谢谢你这么说，我很感动！好吧，让我们回到方才的话题。我以为交换期过后我们便形同陌路；毕竟交流甚少，谈友谊可谓天方夜谭。但他在临走前给我留了张纸条——大概是被我夹在哪本教科书或是丢在某个角落里了，但付诸努力还是可以找到的，你想要吗？我不介意送给你（笑）——所以他回到美洲后，我们的交流才正式开始，感情才真正起步。

 

**当然不能要！我只想知道那张字条上写了什么，你有兴趣透露一下吗？**

那上面写着伊法魔尼的地址。我猜测他大抵是想让我给他写信，只因为我那时还没有足够的经济能力独自漂洋过海去探望他，他亦在着手准备巫师考试，没有时间再度拜访我。倘若那些与你寒暄几句的人生过客足以让你称朋论友，那么当时的他便是我为数不多的朋友之一；而我又怎会愿意去拒绝一个来自朋友的邀请？当然了，他亦是除了Leta（Lestrange）以外，不会摆着假惺惺的笑容和我勾肩搭背、嘘寒问暖，从而向我我贪图Theseus好处的人；为此我十分乐意和他成为笔友。

 

**题外话一句：写信和面对面交流，你更喜欢哪种？**

前者多一些。以文字的方式代替面部表情和肢体语言进行沟通，实是省去了很多令人难堪的逢场作戏，更方便彼此直切正题。更何况有些难以名状的东西，书写在纸上远比说出口更动人，更易溢于言表。他和我寄了十多年的信，见面的次数远远少于信的数量，我们亦因此对彼此的书写风格再熟悉不过——他的笔锋强韧有力，字迹清晰而优美，我的书写风格则与他的大相径庭，模糊又潦草；为此我时常纳闷，如他这般整洁干净的人怎愿容忍我，甚愿与我持续以书信交流？但毋庸置疑，我会庆幸他不因我的字迹丑陋而与我断绝来往；他的信常予我异样又独特的舒心，而这种舒适感恰好是令我们无话不谈的主要原因之一。我相当理解且感激他一直为我不善交际的性格着想——当然，不只是我，他一直都很为别人着想。你要知道，他可是个地道的美国绅士（笑）。

 

**恕我冒昧，你现在的声音听上去尤其沉静，一点儿不像是曾经患有社交障碍的人。**

准确来说，我不过是不能接受他人绕着弯子说话的交流方式，也不愿意戴着扑克脸与陌生人相处，而这便是我更喜欢使用书面文字待人，以肢体语言接物的主要原因。只有经由这些复杂的过程，人们才会将内心简单化，而不是复杂、虚伪化。或许我在许多人眼里仍患有社交障碍，然而与往昔相较，我会庆幸自己这些年来成长了甚多。实际上我现在仍在紧张，只是你看不见罢了，麻瓜们制造的即时通讯工具——他们管这东西叫，从远方传来的声音*——让我在采访工作中轻松了不少。

 

*从远方传来的声音：即电话，此处采用的译法是将telephone拆成tele-（远处）与-phone（声音）后分别翻译。

 

**看来他确实在潜移默化中影响了你的成长。可你长期见不到他，不会觉得孤寂？**

实际上，是有一点儿，不过他的信件时常令我有一种“他就在我身旁”的错觉。他离开英国后霍格沃茨迎来了开学日，而我上学后没过几周便收到了一封来自美洲大陆的匿名信——信中内容不多却饱含真情实意，字里行间温暖如春。收到信的那刻，也不知为何，我深知这信是他寄来的，虽然我不清楚他是怎样要到霍格沃茨的地址——大抵是Theseus给的吧，不然就是他在对角巷里打听来的——但匿名会更好，我不想让那些讨厌我的家伙们寄信去骚扰他。

 

**难道他是为了保护你才故意给你寄的匿名信？他想的真周全。**

是的，是的，我也是这么想的——纵使我问了他很多次，他也不愿告诉我他这么做的真正原因，每每都以笑带过。认识他的人大多都误解了他的沉默寡言，将他追求完美的思想扭曲成吝啬严苛。他曾在信中和我提过周围人对他阿谀奉承的事，而我不能自已地深感共鸣。久而久之，信件来往的次数愈渐增多，信里传递的感情亦日渐浓郁，而我们的亲密关系甚至连Theseus也开始嫉妒（笑）。

 

**爱情就是在那时破土发芽的，对吗？**

或许吧，我也不清楚。但我能确信的是，就是从那个时候开始，他在我心中占据了一席之地。他给我的感觉不像个笔友，反而更像历尽沧桑才在络绎不绝中找寻到彼此的前世相识；尽管我们只是几面之缘，可再度相见时他予我的那种一见如故的感觉，想必绝不是我的错觉。通信了半年左右我开始称呼他为Percival，不过他当时坚持叫我Newton而不是Newt——恐怕是不习惯使用简称吧，毕竟他母亲对待儿子时的严苛程度可不低于我的父亲。

 

**可惜后来你便被霍格沃茨劝退了。**

不错，后来我便被劝退了，但我至今仍坚信霍格沃茨是最好的魔法学校，（Albus）Dumbledore教授是最好的变形术老师。我的家庭相当传统，掌管一家权势的父亲被愤怒冲昏了头脑，他夺去我的魔杖，还把我锁在房间里；母亲除了哭便无能为力。说到底这一切都错在我把奇兽带出禁林。之前他在信里告诫我在校园里照料孩子们必须小心行事，让我切记勿将他们带到学生众多的地方，然而处于叛逆期的我总是学不乖，Leta的一句花言巧语便令我连声许诺了——她仅是个受害者，我才是挑起事端之人，承担后果必然成了理所应当之事；为此我毫无怨言，并没有吱声反抗父亲的禁闭。

 

**不，我们都知道那只是一次意外！那不是任何人的错，不是Leta，更不是你。抱歉提起你的伤心事。**

谢谢，你真好，我有个麻瓜朋友的性格也像你这样，他很会安慰人亦很招人喜欢，你也许知道他，他是在纽约开面包坊的Jacob（Kowalski）。相比之下我就是个招人讨厌的人了——性情固执，没什么优点，直今仍像个不谙世事的青春期男孩。一如我方才所言，父亲生于英国的传统巫师家族，家人世世代代皆效力于傲罗，为此他颇自信自家儿子们都会继承父业。是格兰芬多优等生，又是从一战中凯旋归来的Theseus可是父亲的骄傲，而身为赫奇帕奇，还是是不被父亲认可的神奇动物学家的我，不论后期如何勉力去证明自己，也无法与父亲再次以正眼相待——他向来都不欣赏我们行业的作为，而我别无他法。

 

**真没想到。不过你愿意为抗父命的做法我很敬佩，毕竟你身为改革并开拓奇兽地位的第一人，想必你早便做足了摒弃传统观念的准备。**

一直以来，父亲只喜欢乖巧懂事的Theseus，我则更倾向于母亲。所以，最终我们的父子关系面临碰壁，亦是无可避免的事。自小我在母亲的耳濡目染之下，被她热爱奇兽的内心所吸引，逐渐便有了想保护被世人利用、无视、杀戮的他们的念头。“改变奇兽在世间的地位”是我和母亲共同的愿景，可惜父亲至今也无法接受——他认为奇兽的待遇和家养小精灵一样，他们皆是为巫师服务的存在，谈论改变？简直是异想天开，痴人做梦——退学后父亲极力反对我渴望成为神奇动物学家的梦想，我深知把我禁足是他这些年来一直想做的事，只因为我的做法会蒙羞整个Scamander家族的脸面。不过，只要能挽救不被世人理解的奇兽们，这一切都是值得付出的。幸在我被关在家的几周后，远在魔法部的Theseus听闻此事，便瞒着父母，连夜回家把我带离祖宅了。

 

**哦，神通广大的Theseus！**

我之前亦和你一样，以为Theseus真的有洞悉一切的能力（笑）。因为若不是这样，远在千里之外的魔法部里的兄长，怎会来得及在父亲强行将我送进魔法部当实习傲罗前把我救出来？这根本说不通。但Theseus后来才透露，是某个匿名但声称是关心我的人，从美国魔国会寄了一封吼叫信到他的办公桌上，害得他知道我被禁闭后心急如焚之余，还不忘寄一封更糟的吼叫信作为回礼。

 

**是“他”，没错吧？这可真浪漫。**

没错，是“他”。我并不觉得寄吼叫信救人这事儿有多浪漫，但他们两人的作为确实让我感动得痛哭流涕了——字面意义上的，鼻涕都哭出来了——我不知道为了不惊动父母而不使用飞路粉的Theseus，究竟用了多少幻影移形才回到家；也不清楚为了寄一封极速吼叫信的他，到底在他那只送信用的游隼身上施了多少道加速咒。后来我才知道，对他们而言，报恩只值“感谢”两字——只要你愿意说谢谢，即便是赴汤蹈火抑或登天摘月，他们在所不惜。

 

**你有把握那么说，是因为他们要保护的对象是你——哈哈，我今晚恐怕也会有个不眠之夜了（笑中含泪）——若是我向他们求情，我愿以梅林的奶瓶担保，他们定会扭头就走。**

他平时面无表情的样子确实骇人，不过他亦是我愿意把所有的信赖感都拱手托付的人；上述实例便为例子之一。父亲锁我于房内，可怜的母亲还被警告了不能向任何人——尤其是Theseus——透露我被禁闭的事；所以，他是我唯一能取得联系的人——恰好家里送信的雪鸮和纸笔都在我房内，当时我没作多想，便把所有委屈和抱怨统统发泄在纸张上，丝毫没考虑过对面人收到这封发泄信后会是担忧还是苦恼——可现在想来，我当年一鼓作气的行为，的确是过于孩子气了些（笑）。

 

**也多亏了他写信相救，你如今才能专注投入自己的理想。**

是的，多亏了他。我离家出走后，和Theseus一同挤在魔法部附近的出租屋里过日子，当时我在家里除了捣鼓草药，便只能耐下性子读几本枯燥乏味的书；闲的慌了，就给远在美洲大陆的他写信。我不止一次向他说过自己的理想，而他亦认为我应趁着年少轻狂多做尝试，在还有力气爬起来时多跌倒几次总不是坏事。某次他在信中提议我毛逐自荐，去神奇动物管控司应聘，兄长知道后亦大力支持，还在上级面前说了不少我的好话。如是这般，我这个新手才能在魔法部的家养小精灵重新安置办公室里浑水摸鱼。

 

**总的来说，这是个好的开始，不是吗？**

不错，好的开始是成功的一半，虽然今日的我仍旧不觉得梦想已圆。或许在许多人眼中，周游列国的我如今稳坐在神奇动物科的职员椅上，写了一本畅销书，身旁还有了一位在美国魔国会担任安全部部长的伴侣，理应是人生赢家；但我不这么认为。不似他和Theseus，我不是一个很有野心的人，多数是被动的那方，可即便如此，我也清楚这场守护奇兽的战火永不停歇，为此我需要加倍努力——只要你持之以恒且怀着坚定信念，需要被完成的事情便如源源不断的泉水，令你怎么也做不完。

 

**对了，你曾未说过，为何你敢于担当奇兽们的革命者，又愿意为他们做这么多？**

或许是因为，他们与我的身世极其相似。起初不过是兴趣使然，我看见母亲为他们喂食时便对他们的生理结构起感到好奇。后来则是同理心作使，我发觉他们任人摆布的生活像极了父亲为我打造的枯燥人生——入读霍格沃茨，进魔法部当傲罗，娶妻生子，安度晚年。至少我有手有脚，能够与人交流，还可以用魔咒进行反抗，可弱肉强食的自然法则令奇兽们生而成奴，无法反抗。所以，正如Theseus喜欢为国效命，保护众生，我选择了保护弱势。类似父亲那般被传统观念桎梏的巫师并非屈指可数，我们的工作不是为他们洗脑，而是用实际行动感化他们。

 

**可我还是得说，你太伟大了。**

千万别这么说，我只是做了我想做的事。若你经历过我的过去，我相信你亦会如我这般从浮世中站出，为奇兽们打抱不平！正式进入神奇动物科的前两年里，我陆续帮助了一些受欺凌的家养小动物；虽说他们亦属于弱势群体，不过他们大多隶属富裕家庭，倍受折磨的仅是少数。而相比之下，逃亡于森林，大海与高空的奇兽们便没有那么幸运了；他们的自卫能力远不及家养小精灵，被捕后不是被即场杀害即是被剥夺自由。譬如隐形兽，某些巫师为了制作隐形衣便将其宰割，又比如护树罗锅和嗅嗅，在巫师无魔杖的情况下，用麻瓜工具威胁他们犯法可是轻而易举之事……话题好像又偏了，我们的主题理应围绕着“他”进行，不是吗（笑）。

 

**所以，你觉得他为何会支持你？毕竟你可是个不愿走寻常路的领头人。**

其实在某种程度上，他和我也很像——我们有相似的目标和理想，彼此都是不达目的誓不罢休的人，所以我深知他会理解我，体谅我并包容我。他是年长者亦是过来人，是我的人生导师也是我最依赖的人。不错，我一开始和他提及自身理想时，他毫不犹豫便告诉我面对奇兽时种种需要注意的事项。纵使他从未直言他支持我追求理想，也仅是在我最需要帮助时给Theseus寄好几封吼叫信，但这些帮助对我而言，早已足够了。真正的爱情不仅仅是尊重和理解，更重要的是相互信任，彼此皆可坦诚相待；而他确实是除了Theseus之外，我愿意将身心全盘托付的人。你可能会问，他是个现实主义者而我是个幻想主义者，他干净利落我不修边幅，这两个分别处在相对极端的人，到底是如何抛弃性别定义及家庭背景走到一起的——其实这问题的答案我至今仍未弄清。我猜是因为他太宠我了，我才会陷落到如此之深的地步（笑）。

 

**难道他除了上一次，还寄过其他吼叫信给你的兄长吗？**

当然。他们最喜欢互相在信里施加恶咒，不论是吼叫信抑或一般信件，有时他回信给Theseus比回给我时还快（笑）。例如某个可以使人瞬间脱发但几天后才能用增生咒将头发长回的咒语，我不知道他是从哪儿学来的，反正Theseus中招过几次，每次戴着帽子回家我便知道这又是他干的好事。兄长当晚会气急败坏地嚷嚷，哪天要去美国和某个活腻了的安全部部长决一死战，但Theseus总会出尔反尔，我深知他向来只是说着玩儿，因为只有远在美洲大陆的某人遇到生死攸关的处境之时，他才会不顾一切地跑去救人。

 

**听闻你也是个出色的驯龙师。你愿意和我们谈谈你参加一战时的事情吗？**

众所周知，我两年后如愿转进神奇动物科工作。父亲当时气坏了，不仅寄了吼叫信给我，还寄信通知Theseus让我回家。但我不是个遇到挫折便举白旗投降的懦夫——在神奇动物科里学到的知识可是我躲在霍格沃茨图书馆里自学得来的好几倍，我如何都不会放弃这个天赐良机——于是我再一次把怨念写在纸上寄给他。不求安慰，我仅求他能给予建议，而不是像兄长那般劝我放弃理想。如我所愿，他让我力陈己见，并建议我趁着一战刚拉开序幕，充当参战巫师到前线立功。他还说这样一来，说不定可以让父亲改变对我的看法。看着从信封里掉出的“英国巫师参战准许证”和那封密密麻麻的信时，我惊讶的说不出话——你要知道，我求了Theseus三天三夜，某个声称心意已决的人怎么也不愿让我踏进沙场半米。可我早已不是个乳臭未干的小屁孩了！然而邻国的安全部部长，挥挥手指便能拿到通行证，真是讽刺至极（笑）。信里面写满了许多我从未见过的咒语，还附有清晰的英音发音指示及各个魔咒的使用用途。而且这些魔咒确实比“铠甲护身”和“除你魔杖”实用得多。

 

**你参战的方式还真是……疯狂又浪漫。**

准确来说，是疯狂又危险（笑），处在战争年代的人哪会有浪漫可言。那是我第一次到前线，瞒着Theseus不说，这样大胆而新颖的尝试不免令我激动无比。当时隶属神奇动物科的巫师们负责看管一条乌克兰铁肚皮——那孩子可漂亮了，灰白色的鳞片和深红色的眼珠，但她的脾气不好又好战，爪子易伤及人命——若不是她的体积过于庞大，我还真打算带她逃离战场远离人类——可惜太多受惊的巫师畏缩在一旁了，纵使她愿意听我的话不要乱跑，然而饿着肚子的她也不打算放过我躲身后的那些唾手可得的“猎物”。最后Theseus听说东面战场有个姓Scamander，而且擅长对付奇兽的巫师，因保护同事而被龙抓伤，便气急败坏地命令我的上司把我谴去圣芒戈医院疗伤了。那便是我最后一次见到她的回忆，也不知道她现在过的怎样，哎，说不定被乌克兰的巫师捉去当杀人兵器了。

 

**我仍是不敢相信，他竟鼓励你参战！你毕竟不是受过专业训练的傲罗，难道他不怕你回不来吗？**

哦，他怕，他当然怕——若果他不怕，他就不会在我入院后的次日早晨从美洲战场来圣芒戈医院探病。我猜是老奸巨猾的Theseus寄吼叫信告诉他我住院了，否则他怎会不顾上司的谩骂亦要在战场上使用上千个幻影移形来英国向兄长赎罪？Theseus无所不知，想必我拥有参战准许证的事儿，亦被哪个经不起拷问的同事泄密了——毕竟，能让我参战，又愿意支持我的人，只有某个美国魔国会的安全部部长——我的兄长性子急，一看见他在医院现身便不顾形象地揪住他的衣领骂，为什么让我去这么危险的地方。非傲罗的人去了战场就等同于送死，这一点不论是我还是他都心知肚明。我也清楚这是Theseus关心我的表现，然而，若当吵架的两人一个是你的兄长另一个是你的挚友，你便易觉不知所措了。我看见他抿着唇没说过一句话，大抵是内疚作祟吧，毕竟是我才是向他寻求帮助的人。他和Leta一样，没有做错任何事，理应不该受到批评。

 

**事情都过去了，请不要再责备自己！不过，我要收回方才的话——我赫然对他有些刮目相看了。**

后来Theseus终于冷静下来。松开他的衣领，兄长有些不满地坐到一旁调整情绪。他理了理衣领，转过身子看着我，说了一句话——那句话有如乌克兰铁肚皮给我留下的伤疤，令我直至今日都难以忘怀——他说，因为他爱我，所以他愿意让我做任何我想做的事。而他亦会永远站在我的身后默默地鼓励我追梦，支持我参战，倾听我抱怨世间一切不满和闯荡社会的过程中遭受的所有委屈，还愿意守护我接下来的一辈子。即便我没能从战争中挺过来，他也不后悔让我参战——只要我不会后悔，他便不后悔。听罢，我吓坏了，Theseus吓坏了，巡房的护士吓坏了，隔壁床的小伙子吓坏了，他自己也被这番脱口而出的告白吓坏了。不过，他说的没错，我从未后悔过参战——没有什么比尝试新事物更令人着迷了。他又问我愿不愿意让我做他恋人，我说好的，好的；像他当年支持我那样，我的语气坚定且毫不犹豫。若他当时打算撤回告白，我也会赖着他不走，不让他回美国（笑）——当然，他不是负心汉的事实妇孺皆知。

 

**也没有什么比互通心意更令人愉悦了，不是吗？**

是的，是的。爱情来的总是猝不及防，在你措手不及之际，它便把你击得落花流水了。你可能会觉得这些年来我们往来书信，事态发展成这样的局面应当是理所当然，可你或许不知道，当时的社会视同性恋情为禁忌，同性恋者不获尊重。虽然我们这群弱势群体只占极少数，可人们的思想远不及如今这般开放，为此我们的地下交往变得极其痛苦——相见需谨慎，对话需留心，结婚需隐瞒。后来他开始叫我Newt，又让我叫他Percy，他时不时会用门钥匙来看我，一看便是好几天——我们没有壁炉，很可惜不能用飞路粉——由于我没有门钥匙，幻影移形又不及他熟练，便只好委屈他来见我了，幸在他不计较亦不介意，而且还很好伺候，回报只求我能在见面时给他一个深吻。哦，他还会帮我整理文件！那些被同事用魔咒折成的文件老鼠们，若是打起架来可会酿成大祸——资料少一份，我便离辞职线近一步——而我不谙劝架，所以文件老鼠的闹事只能交给他来解决。

 

**所以，你那位保护欲极强的兄长就这样，毫无怨言地把你托付给老友了？**

你想太多了（笑）。Theseus一开始确实有极力反对我们在一起，毕竟做兄长的谁也不想让异国他乡的损友和自家弟弟上床，不是吗？所以他来找我时，Theseus的脸上总是写满了“你再不回魔国会我就喊钻心剜骨”，嘴边总是哼着“我把你当兄弟你却搞我弟”等陈词滥调，但几周过后Theseus便不吭声了。或许是因为兄长见证了他对的态度和言行举止后，就愿意任其发展了。我深知这种担心是多余的，不过我能理解身为年长者的负担，为此我没有因那两人吵了几句而与兄长争辩是非。而且，Theseus没有把他和我的关系告诉给父母，也没有告诉任何人，更没有在我们面前表露一丝一毫的恶心情绪……诸如此类的实例难道还不足以论证，我的兄长能接受同性恋情——我们的关系——吗？

 

**Theseus一直都是个称职的哥哥。**

是的，从今往后都是。父亲知道我参战并降伏了一条乌克兰铁肚皮后，并未作出任何表态，反倒对我没有因一战加而入傲罗队的事情耿耿于怀。于是父亲更坚定了要让我回家的念头。也恰好在当时，我因不甘于工作一周只能赚得两个银锡可，便又在信中向他抱怨，他极其贴心地向我介绍他的旧相识，Augustus Worme先生。想必你不敢相信，这位曾出版过《默默然之书》的先生，竟提出了一份让我难以拒绝的工作——先生委托我写一本书，而收集资料的过程中我需要周游列国，可先生不仅愿意提供全部我所需的费用，更答允给我委托和出书的费用。所以，这便是我写《神奇动物在哪里》的最初原因了。

 

**于是你开始环球旅行了。你时常带在身旁的那只神奇箱子，也是那位先生给你的吗？**

很可惜，这一次你猜错了，箱子不是Worme先生送的。它其实是他从美国带给我的送行礼物——你知道的，这只纽约制造的箱子还让我给Jacob和魔国会添了不少麻烦。我快要出行前的那段时间是他和我最难熬的日子。我们为公事忙昏了头，信件往来的次数少，见面的机会少之又少；再加上当时一战刚结束，受战争影响的国家皆受到不小的金融打击。当时的美国并未面临严重的经济困难，可美国巫师界的犯罪人数却层出不穷，巫师犯罪率刷新至史上最高，他身为安全部部长，理应有责任维护地方秩序。所以我当机立断，不打算因自己出行而让他耽误时间为我送行。然而他总是能在我最需要的时候出乎我的意料。我在家中着手准备旅行的必备品时，他凭空出现在我的身后，把我吓了一跳。他给我展示了皮箱的用途，交给我怎么使用延展咒的说明书后，便又匆忙离去了。不敢置信，他来的时候手上还拿着未批阅的文件，跨了一整个大洋洲给我送个箱子，驻足的时间却不足五分钟（笑）。但我确实被他感动到了，至少他还记着我会什么时候离开，还不忘在那只箱子里留一封长达几千字的道歉信。

 

**没办法，某位称职的安全部部长可是个出了名的大忙人！**

我不怪他，专注事业不是他的错，我也常常会为了照顾奇兽而忘了我们的约会，可他从未责怪我——对于异地恋的我们而言，能以信件交流便已是最大的满足；更何况，他不喜欢浪漫气氛，我亦没有浪漫细胞（笑）。在那之后，我运用他教给我的延展咒在箱子里拓宽空间，由于能力有限，箱子的内部最初只能容纳几只小型奇兽，不过，随着施咒的方法渐渐熟练，箱子里居住者也愈来愈多。而我不能自已地感到自豪。Theseus有询问过我需否帮助，但我拒绝了——我清楚兄长可以为我打造一个完美无瑕的世界，我亦明白这么做后我可以节省很多时间；但你想想，他送了一个毫无施咒痕迹的箱子给我，又间接教我如何使用延展咒的目的为何？

 

**让你……自给自足？**

显而易见的答案，对吧。“自己动手，丰衣足食”，这一人生经验便是他以身体力行传授于我的。我之前一直很依赖他和Theseus，不论是离家出走抑或参加一战，若没有他们的帮助，就没有今天的我。炎暑一至，便是我将踏出欧洲大陆的之时，但不会使用延展咒和防身咒的我，又如何拯救奇兽们？技能需用时方可修成，这话说的是一点儿也不错；幸在我熟能生巧，否则绝不可能赶在出发前将延展咒练至炉火纯青的地步。当然了，我较偏向凡事亲力亲为，因此复杂的咒语我还是不擅长。至于Tina（Goldstein）和Queenie（Goldstein）那般华丽的做饭方式，对实用派的我而言，是不论怎么努力也学不会的（笑）。

 

**真羡慕，我也想去旅行。**

旅行是件益事，优点无外乎开拓视野及亲身体验。若果你喜欢山海花草和飞鸟虫鱼，那便去旅行吧，旅行可以让你的身心得到洗涤。我跨越了五个大洲，到访了过百个的城市，我享受在旅行中勉力接近奇兽时的过程，与他们打交道时的时光，甚至还有取得他们信任时的瞬间。神奇动物们的性格和我很合得来——我们彼此皆是表达感情尤其直白的生物；不会拐弯抹角，不会坑蒙拐骗，一旦互相信任，便甘愿上刀山下火海，不论何时何地，均可拔刀相助。他们犹如天真无邪的孩子，心灵纯粹而美好，甚至愿将真心毫不保留地掏出给你，不过，他们的态度又如孩子般易变——时而顽皮过度，时而又过于危险——这时候便是我教导他们的最佳时机。

 

**可是你行踪不定，他该如何寄信给你？**

哦，这很简单。我会在估算好猫头鹰从本地飞往美洲大陆的往返时间后，在拜访下一个城市前给他寄一封信，借此表述我即将前行的目的地。这样一来，他便可将回信寄往我的目的地了。有时他会在收到我的信后，向Picquery女士请几天假期，把信件亲手交给我——这便是一次短暂而久违的相会。见面后我会给他展示新入住皮箱的居民，告诉他这些天发生的事情。每次我都激动的像个得知自己能入读霍格沃茨的小男孩，挥舞着双手和他说这些孩子们如何特性不一；他则是个忠实的听众，坐在一旁边点头，边啜他的咖啡，像极了宠溺孩子的老父亲。也不知何时开始，我的箱子出了点毛病，嗅嗅时不时会跑出来偷去他的魔杖，或是别的什么；他本人倒不介意，总是一脸淡定，不知心里打着什么如意算盘。我不同意他这样宠坏孩子们，便又把东西抢回来还给他——糟糕，说不定我就是被他宠坏了（笑）。

 

**显然，告白后你们便直奔老夫老妻的生活了，请问热恋期上哪儿去了（笑）？**

即便是老夫老妻，我们亦会像年轻小情侣那般吵得不可开交——是的，我们吵过架，那也是我第一次看见他如此恼怒又伤心。我曾在苏丹见到一个附有默默然在身的女孩，可惜她未能控制好能力便失去了性命。我出于研究目的，把她体内的默默然提炼成形后，封存在箱子深处。可你要知道，没有什么事能瞒得过一个安全部部长。他几个月后来看望我时，便察觉到这个别有洞天的箱子里隐藏着不该被保留的东西。听过我讲苏丹女孩和默默然的事情后，他脸色遽变，让我把默默然交给魔国会或魔法部保管——哎，我还没让他进箱子他就发现了，真不愧是最熟悉我的人——我固然拒绝让他进入箱子，口口声声说里面没有危险物，自己却好似鸡妈妈护着宝宝那般护着箱子——梅林眼瞎了都不可能觉得这行为不可疑，更何况他——所以，我当时十分清楚自己脸上的紧张神色，必然会将我的不安和惶恐全盘暴露给他的事实。

 

**你没给他，对吧。**

我没给他。我笃定他不会向我施咒——而他也的确不会向我施咒——于是说了很多我至今都无法原谅自己的话。他气的火冒三丈，可我知道比起生气，充斥在他内心里的感情更多是悲伤——因为他和我一样，彼此皆怀着等量的悲哀——既然欢乐是双方共有的珍宝，那么伤心亦会是双方共有的疼痛。我生气他不相信我可以照顾好默默然，他则气我留下它后，生活会被它的存在糟蹋成一团糟。看吧，事实证明，这只默默然确实将我们之间的感情搅浑得乱七八糟。结局是我们不欢而散，他当晚便回美国了，我也没有阻止他。或许我们都需要静静，时间会把浮躁的心思沉淀；更何况，担忧意味着二次受苦——当时的我如是想着，任由海市蜃楼将神经麻醉，却丝毫没有意识到更大的危机正潜伏在身后。

 

**我们都知道，然后悲剧出现了。不过吵架是件好事，只有争吵过后，人们才会醒觉，稍纵即逝的感情是如此地稀世** **。**

然而，我一直都很后悔。如果我当时伸出手拽住他的衣角不让他离开，如果我当时把默默然交给他而不和他争吵，又如果我当时主动认错……假若这些“如果”能成真，那么他是否就不会被（Gellert）Grindelwald盯上？说到底，这都是我的错。我赌气不和他寄信，可这样一来他便无法寄信给我，我们亦只能这样冷战了半年——我给Theseus写过信，然而他身为战争英雄，正忙着和邻国的巫师解决国际纠纷，没时间帮我解决感情问题——后来我想通了，便又开始给他寄信。刚开始维持在一周一封的频率，不过他还是没有回信，然后我把次数缩减至一周两封，甚至三封。可结果都是一样，他没有给我回信。随着悔意日臻增加，我亦愈来愈恐慌，于是顾不上研究雷鸟的任务进度还剩多少，便执意把“送Frank回家”的计划提早了半年。

 

**但你又是怎样发现，Grindelwald不是他？**

那时我从赤道几内亚乘渡轮到纽约，声称去买东西，实际是想借着这次机会去看看他——Frank也只是糊弄魔国会的幌子罢了。我当时绝不会料到，自己会因为没有对Jacob使用一忘皆空而被Tina挟进魔国会。然而，比起这件头疼事更令我感到绝望的是，他见到我时竟以“Scamander先生”称呼我。那瞬间开始我便怀疑这不是他——我坚信他绝不是一个会因感情碰壁，就把我们十几年的关系一下子夷为平地的人——于是，为了不让假冒者心生怀疑，我也叫他Graves先生，勉力假装我们彼此只是萍水相逢的人生过客。但这很困难，你必须强忍自己不去拥抱他，亲吻他，不去找他扯一些为了让两人黏在一起而临时想到的无趣话题。这真的很难。后来的事情想必你也知道了——神奇动物大闹纽约城（笑），我至今仍对魔国会的各位深感歉意。

 

**没错，那可是轰动美国巫师界的大事件，实是令人印象深刻。**

他曾让我找个时间修理箱子，然而我一直把他的忠言视为耳边风。随后那几只从箱子里脱逃的孩子们在纽约市里引起了不小的社会动荡，其中困扰了很多麻瓜条子，造福了许多麻瓜记者，也愉悦一些爱惹是生非或是爱凑热闹的麻瓜群众。留意到Jacob对神奇动物的生活颇感兴趣，我于是让熟悉纽约地形的他，作为帮助我找回他们的指南针。我当时打算先把孩子们带回箱子，再找那个假部长谈谈。可惜我第二次见到他时，是和他面对面坐在审讯室里，而我的身份甚至从“违反3A”升至“乱放奇兽的麻瓜杀手”。你不知道当时的情景多么窘迫，他收去我的箱子，对我的辩言不置理会，我却不敢抬眼看他——那可是有着我恋人的外表的家伙——我无比肯定自己在那双曾经温柔如水的眼神里，瞥见了我从未看见过的冷漠。于是我告诉自己，这不是他，这根本不是我认识的他。

 

**听闻Grindelwald把他的性格演绎的淋漓尽致，以至于他的上司和下属皆未发现异样。这又是真的吗？**

即便Grindelwald使用了变形咒，夺去他原本的外表，但他和我相处了这么多年，我亦不至于分不清他的本质。Grindelwald确实把他的性格演绎的很好，然而，那人失误了一点——他的理想是为国效力，而他对魔国会忠心耿耿多年，本性向善的特点固然是永恒不变的。或许大多数人都认为，我仅能从神奇动物的身上学到滑稽可笑的步姿和洞察事物的能力，可这只是你们所见的一部分罢了。我受益最多的，便是能够轻易从细节挖掘出此人或此物的真实面貌的经验——与奇兽打交道时，只有完全掌握他们的习性和特征，方可从世上最危险的生命手中保护他们——所以，那个披着他的皮坐在我面前装模作样的人，怀疑我是Grindelwald的下属，在我想要拯救Credence（Barebone）的时候用恶咒攻击我，还径自反抗整个魔国会。这些都算了，可我无法原谅的是，Grindelwald偷走了他的存在，用他的外表狐假虎威，还把他这些年来苦心经营的一切统统摔成稀巴烂。

 

**可你既然知道那人不是他，为何在地铁站里被攻击时不奋力反抗？你肯定有能力反抗的，不是吗？毕竟你是参加过一战的人。**

哦，你问了一个相当有趣的问题，是的我确实没有反抗，原因不是我没能力也不是我过早放弃——我只是无法对他的外表施咒，纵使我深知Grindelwald不是他，然而我就是没有办法。我不可能向一个我深爱的人喊出攻击的咒语。至少，我想至少，我可以把那三十多个恶咒当是那是Grindelwald代替他对我的惩罚。所以，我没有进攻，也没有防卫。我从小便贪得无厌地向他索求帮助，而他一一答应又不求回报，我需要被惩罚。他替我出主意，给我一战参战的准许证，却被Theseus责怪，我需要被惩罚。虽然他从未告诉我，可Worme先生说过，是他求先生委托我一份额外的工作，我一切的开支都是他托先生交给我的，为此我需要被惩罚。他是为了我的未来着想，才不允许我保留对巫师界而言是定时炸弹的默默然，但我不知情还和他争吵；而且我还知道他回去后，没把我私藏默默然的事情告诉魔国会和Theseus，因此我需要被惩罚。我的赎罪尚未完成前，倘若我的绝世好男友真的有个三长两短，我绝对，绝对不会饶过Grindelwald。

 

**别这么消极！更何况，是你捉住了Grindelwald！**

确实，我暂时性地把Grindelwald送进了美国监狱，也在离开纽约前擅自闯进Graves祖宅，成功把正牌的部长从下水道里救出。于是这场惊心动魄的纽约大冒险，也终于能在他平安归来后，正式落下帷幕。可惜时间早已追在离航船的尾巴后面跑了好几圈，我尚未来得及待到他醒来便要赶忙离去，毕竟自己在外游历了几年，Theseus知道我在纽约的惊人事迹后也想请我回去受训。更何况，我还要回去整理自己旅行途中收集的奇兽资料，着手进行写书和出书的准备工作。没办法，我只能在被逼无奈的情况下，于他的病房内书下一封远比他当年留在我皮箱里的道歉信还要多一倍文字的信件作为补偿。也不知原因为何，我只是笃信他读过后定会原谅我——就像我每次原谅他公事繁忙那般，他也会原谅我忘记约会。哎，他宠我，我乐意；老生常谈“被偏爱的都有持无恐”，大抵就是这么一回事儿（笑）。

 

**他当然会原谅你！而且，你也很宠他！我也听说你们之后便收养了Credence，这也是真的？**

是的，他原谅了我，我们和好如初。我们可能没公开声明过，但我们在前年结婚后便申请领养了Credence。或许大多数人都不知道我们结婚了，毕竟我们的婚礼仪式上，没有戒指没有见证人没有观众，有的只是两个相爱的人。在这次访谈之前，知道我们结婚的人寥寥可数，可现在我有勇气公布于众，只因为我们认为，同性恋情需要被社会接受，而他和我皆愿意担当开拓同志权益道路的领路人。他后来和我说，当初拒绝我收留女孩儿体内的默默然还有另一层原因。他在我游历世界的那段时间里，暗中调查着Credence的事情——那可怜的男孩身旁有个默然者，而他在发现这股力量难以掌控后，便极力阻止我踏进这潭危机重重的沼泽之地——结果Grindelwald发现了打算深入调查的他，决定欺骗Credence以找出那个可以被利用的默然者。于是乎，徘徊在那男孩的人变成了某个有着他的外表却居心叵测的人。魔国会逮捕了Grindelwald后，我察觉Credence没有因那几十个傲罗的恶咒而身亡，便让Tina把那孩子交给我。果不其然，我在巴黎之旅的途中发现了躲在暗巷里瑟瑟发抖的男孩，让他进了皮箱，继而又费了九牛二虎之力才说服他和我回家。

 

**所以，你们现在很幸福。**

没错，我也觉得我是世上最幸福的人（笑）。我有一份很棒的工作，一个很棒的丈夫和一个很棒的养子，还有一群棒极了的神奇动物。虽然我和父亲的关系仍旧尴尬，他的父母亦很难接受我们的存在，但你想，人生不就是这样吗？漫漫人生路曲折而离奇，有时令扛不住压力的你想要放弃，有时令四面楚歌的你想要哭泣，可睿智的人类就是不会轻易服输，他们拼搏奋斗，积极进取，勇往直前。正如英国人泡茶——冲一壶上好的红茶，你需要能耐过风吹日晒的优质茶叶，精心打造过的最佳茶具，经验丰富的头脑以及灵活多变的双手。人生亦如此，我们的生活定会随着付出的努力和挥洒的汗水日趋美好，这不，刚步入电气时代的纽约城便是个绝妙的事例——相信我，未来的纽约会比现在好，甚至愈来愈好。所以，我顺道去看纽约看他时，时常会指着魔国会的窗外，一脸自豪的和他说，看吧，这是我们的年代，我们的未来，而我们会更幸福。

 

**时间不多了，能和你聊天我也很幸福。以及，你真的不愿意透露一下，你们的夜生活会如何度过吗（笑）？**

彼此彼此！我们真的很好，谢谢关心（笑）。

 

**最后的最后，请你以你最喜欢的一句人生格言作结，可以吗？**

“担忧意味着你会二次受苦”——这是我最喜欢的一句格言，它很实用，亦很有效！至于它的具体功效，你可以问问我的老朋友Jacob，他经验十足。

 

**再次感谢你接受我们的采访，这对我们来说意味着很多很多。**

也谢谢你们邀请我！

 

 

 

**《神奇动物在哪里》，现正好评贩售中。**


End file.
